Japanese 10 yen coin
Empire of Japan Japan |value= ¥10 |years= *1871–1892 *1897–1910Numista: 10 Yen — Meiji — Japan 1897–1910 *1951–present Numista: 10 Yen — Showa (Reeded) — Japan 1951–1958Numista: 10 Yen — Heisi — Japan 1989–2009 |mass= |diameter= |composition= |shape= round |alignment= medallic (1951-present) |obverse= , , , (1871–1892)10 Yen Japan Gold – CoinHomeNet *Chrysanthemum, value, year (1897–1910) * (1951–present) }} |reverse= , value, year (1871–1892) * , Imperial Seal, value (1897–1910) * , value (1951–present) }} }} The 10 yen coin was first minted by the Empire of Japan in 1871. New issues were later made in 1897 and eventually into the time of the Occupation of Japan and modern-day Japan during 1951. The coin designs have not changed since 1951 and still remain issued, but production of the coins halted in 2009. History First coin During 1871, the Empire of Japan issued the first 10 yen coin. Like all the other coins with values of 1 yen or higher, the first 10 yen coin was composed of .900 fine gold. It had a mass of 16.667 grams and a diameter of 28 millimeters. Displayed on the obverse was a flower surrounded by a and two crossing banners. Above this was the and below was the . Shown on the reverse was a with the value below (written as 圓十), the issuing authority (本日大) to the left, and the year of minting in to the right. They were minted until 1892 and later demonetized. Second coin During 1897, a new 10 yen coin was issued. Once again, it was composed of .900 fine gold. However, significant changes were made to the new issue. The mass of the coin was reduced to half of its original, having been 8.333 grams, and the diameter was lowered to 21.21 millimeters. On the obverse was an image of a chrysanthemum with the issuing authority below it, the year of minting in Meiji to the left, and the value (inscribed as 圓十) to the right. Shown on the obverse was the value again, circled by a and the Imperial Seal of Japan. Production of these coins ended in 1910, and they were later demonetized. A mintage of 20,254,416 coins were produced. Current coin In 1951, during the Japanese occupation by the , the 10 yen coin was reintroduced. The first coins bore a reeded edge until 1958. Any coins afterward bear a plain edge. For the first time, the 10 yen coin was composed of bronze (95% copper, 3–4% zinc, 1–2% tin). They have a mass of 4.5 grams, a diameter of 23.5 millimeters, and a thickness of 1.5 millimeters. Shown on the obverse is the Phoenix Hall of the Temple with the state title (日本国 Nippon-koku) above and the value (inscribed as 十円) below. Displayed on the reverse is the value and year of minting (in or ) surrounded by . Production of these coins halted in 2009, but they still remain issued in Japan. References Category:19th century coins Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Bronze Category:Coins of Japan Category:Coins with Japanese dates Category:Coins with Japanese inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Gold Category:Japanese yen Category:Round coins